


Into the Stars

by disabledSociopath



Series: Plot Bunnies to Save the World [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Never Will I Expand These Into Something Resembling A Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disabledSociopath/pseuds/disabledSociopath
Summary: Discontinued - In the year, XXXX, the human race is but a minuscule fraction compared to the population of androids roaming the world. In which Root was born an android who felt too much and Shaw was born a human who felt nothing. Android!Root x Mechanic!Shaw AU





	Into the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of my plot bunny series where I post my plot bunnies and never expand them into actual stories. You'll see that every story I post in this series will have a "Discontinued" in the summary as a warning. The plot bunnies may come to be in broken dialogue, just a series of nonsense, or in the form of incomplete word vomit coming out of my brain. Read at your own risk.

===== Some Plot/Spoilers =====

Harold Finch created an AI program that found the way to save people from death.  
Years into the future, The Machine wanted to have a kid of her own, enter Android!Root.  
Samantha Groves grew up in as normal a way an android can.  
Insert traumatic experience  
>> Possible Situations  
\- Hannah an android child gets murdered, then is resurrected like nothing happened (Source of distress: life is irrelevant)  
\- Hannah a real child gets murdered, then is replaced as an android like nothing happened (Source of distress: crime & justice doesn't matter)  
Root does some shit then Mom!TM does some rehab via doing some saving people thing, enter Mechanic!Shaw.  
Insert conflict  
>> Possible Situations  
\- Shaw was a former agent that knew too much (Source of danger: ISA clean-up)  
\- Shaw once fixed an android called Micheal Cole and knew too much (Source of danger: Samaritan)

===== Dialogues =====

"Feels like it was just yesterday when people started shifting their own consciousness into androids." Root turned her head to look at Shaw, "why didn't you transfer yours?"

"Hmm?" Shaw took a breath of smoke and blew it up into the air.

Root looked at Shaw harder than she needed to. She wonders if the human was avoiding the question or not. Shaw looked to be relaxed, her eyes staring into the stars. What was it about space that make people so distant to their own physical existence? Root broke off her own stare just to huff and focus on her nails.

"Why didn't you exchange your meaty sack of uselessness into a never aging bag of gears?"

It was Shaw's turn to look at Root, "are you trying to make me decipher some sort of code here?"

Root rolled her eyes, "why didn't you turn yourself into an android?"

"Ah," Shaw stilled for a moment, thinking, "it seemed pointless."

"Pointless?"

"Yeah, pointless," Shaw went back to smoking and staring off into space, "people already thought I was a robot. Having wires and metal parts wouldn't have made any difference."

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that I will not be expanding any of my plot bunnies into actual stories, even if there is a genuine popularity to them. They'll forever be unfinished. If you want to use the plot bunny to build your own story, feel free, you don't need to contact me.


End file.
